Abierto 24 horas
by Harumaki03
Summary: Era tan estresante tener que cumplir con la rutina, las balas, los gritos y la sangre, pero su paz se encontraba en un cielo abierto las 24 horas.


**"Abierto 24 horas"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Era tan estresante tener que cumplir con la rutina, las balas, los gritos y la sangre, pero su paz se encontraba en un cielo abierto las 24 horas.

 **Nota:** Sigan echándole la culpa de todo esto a las **OST** de **Cowboy Bebop** xD. Es **AU**. Es kúl. Pueden escuchar la canción del **OST** de **CB** que lleva el mismo nombre _**"Open 24 Hours"**_ para deleite _(?)_.

 **-/-/-**

—Siempre dices que será el último trabajo —suspiró el rubio, rechazando el cigarrillo que uno de los pelinegros le tendía.

—Bueno, este realmente es el último trabajo —Naruto puso sus ojos en blanco antes de concentrarse en las volutas de humo que salían del cigarrillo de Sasuke—. Después de esto, nos iremos.

—Espero que realmente nos marchemos —Sasuke apago la colilla del cigarrillo con la suela de su zapato—. No te enamores de otro banco o casino, Itachi —murmuró y el mayor sonrió.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —Itachi sonrió tenuemente —ese dinero clama por ser tomado, devuelto o dado a los pobres, ¿no? —tanto Naruto como Sasuke pusieron los ojos en blanco. Itachi no cambiaría nunca—. Pero vamos, este es uno de los casinos más importantes del mundo, después de esto ni yo querré tomar más nada —desplegó un mapa holográfico en la mesa que mostraba todo el interior del casino.

—Tiene bastante seguridad —Naruto señaló varios puntos donde atisbo puestos de cámaras y entradas de los de seguridad.

—Podremos burlarlos —Sasuke señaló la mesa de cartas —probablemente tengamos un magnífico Blackjack esta noche —aseguró Sasuke, sonriendo levemente.

—La seguridad incrementa en el segundo nivel, la única forma de bajar a la bóveda es a través del ascensor que tiene el jefe en su oficina —movió un poco el holograma —tampoco dudo de que la bóveda este reforzada, así que tendremos que explotarla —los otros dos asintieron —procuremos herir lo menos posible pero más aún, ser heridos —la puerta se abrió en ese momento y la sonrisa de Itachi se amplio al ver quienes eran.

Naruto y Sasuke se volvieron, alzando sus cejas vagamente al ver a sus invitados.

—¡ _Yo_! —saludó el hombre de cabellera plateada y cubrebocas —tanto tiempo.

—Le he pedido algo de colaboración a los demás para terminar este trabajo —Itachi se cruzó de brazos —era mucho para solo nosotros tres, así que le he pedido a Deidara que nos ayude con los explosivos —se escuchó un " _uhn_ " —a Kakashi-san con la vigilancia desde fuera, a Yamato-san para que se encargue de conducir la van que nos llevará a la libertad.

—Sí que has pensado en esto —Naruto saludo con una mano al resto del equipo—. ¿De verdad que es el último trabajo?

—Niños —sonrió Itachi —vayamos a sacar ese siete de la suerte.

 **-/-/-**

Siete de la suerte... ¡Suerte de la suerte ni que mierdas! Respiró profundamente mientras recargaba su metralleta oculto tras la mesa Blackjack.

Maldito Kisame, siempre apresurado las cosas, una bala paso muy cerca de su brazo, que estaba justo al borde de la mesa misma. Chasqueó la lengua y miró al otro lado donde Sasuke le hizo una seña.

—Conque tú al frente, eh —murmuró para sí mientras escuchaba disparos distantes y a los de seguridad gritarse cosas mutuamente. El casino era un completo desastre. Sasuke alzó su mano izquierda y le alzó tres dedos.

Uno... Dos...

Ambos salieron a la vez de sus escondites, Sasuke disparaba a los que se encontraban en el segundo nivel y Naruto a los que se movían en los pasillos laterales, se movían espalda contra espalda mientras las balas caían al suelo y el grito de las mujeres destacaba por encima de la balacera.

—Cambio —dijo Naruto, mientras tomaba una piña de munición del cinto de Sasuke e invertían posiciones.

—Maldito Kisame —gruñó Sasuke tomando la granada de mano que le paso Naruto—. Por eso detesto trabajar con ese maldito tiburón —quitó el seguro con los dientes y lo escupió mientras arrojaba la granada hacia el pasillo lateral derecho.

La explosión no se hizo esperar y tampoco los gritos de pánico y dolor. El polvillo les llego un poco hasta donde estaban y Sasuke bufó.

—Y que lo digas —suspiraron cuando todo se quedó en silencio durante un breve instante.

—Chicos, Deidara necesita ayuda en el segundo nivel —escucharon que Kakashi les dijo a través de los intercomunicadores en sus orejas.

Y más balas se escucharon siendo disparadas en el segundo nivel.

—Bien, allá vamos —ambos corrieron al segundo nivel, al llegar encontraron a tres de los guardias desarmados queriendo enfrentarlos. Bala en el abdomen, una pierna, brazo y siguieron su camino. Se fueron encontrando con más guardias a medida de que se acercaban hasta la oficina del jefe.

—¡Maldita sea, déjenme trabajar! —escucharon exclamar a Deidara con enojo, mientras arrojaba hacia fuera una especie de arcilla que cayó en medio del montón de guardias.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, alarmados y empezaron a retroceder hasta que decidieron que era mejor correr. La explosión de la bomba de arcilla de Deidara hizo explotar toda aquella área del pasillo, dejando un enorme agujero tanto en el suelo como en el techo. La misma apenas logro alcanzarlos cuando se separaron a los lados de pasillo de las escaleras.

—¡Maldita sea, maldito seas Deidara casi nos chamuscas allá atrás! —Maldijo Naruto a viva voz mientras apagaba la pequeña flama en su espalda.

—Lo siento —canturreó el rubio sin pizca de pena.

—¡Lo siento mi trasero! —se quejó Sasuke, palmeando dicha zona.

—Calma hermano —Itachi por su parte colocaba algunos explosivos en las puertas de la bóveda y se alejaba un poco para que Deidara la hiciera detonar —con todo este dinero, podemos hacerte un nuevo trasero —y Deidara contuvo una carcajada mientras Kisame se reía a carcajadas.

—¿Listos para la extracción? —preguntó Yamato, burlón—. La policía llegará dentro de nada —murmuró.

—Aún tenemos eso cubierto, ¿cierto Shikamaru? —Kakashi miró al joven que había convertido la parte trasera de aquella camioneta en la réplica de su habitación para hackeo.

—Tch, es un dolor en el culo pero aún tengo interceptadas las señales de salida del casino —suspiró —puedo darles otros diez minutos.

—Ahí lo tienen, así que concluyan rápido —les ordenó Kakashi con voz suave.

—Shikamaru —habló Naruto, escuchando el vaho " _hm_ " que le dedicó su amigo en respuesta—. Te falto decir " _qué problemático_ " —concluyeron al unísono tanto el rubio como el moreno.

—Que les den —bufó Shikamaru, negando con su cabeza—. Panda de problemáticos.

 **-/-/-**

—Niños, hemos encontrado El Dorado —Itachi tenía una sonrisa pequeña cargada de autosuficiencia y Deidara casi tenía corazones en sus ojos mientras abrazaba los lingotes de oro a la vista—. ¡Vamos!

Ellos empezaron a meter los lingotes en sacos militares y al poco rato Naruto y Sasuke se le unieron, haciendo saltos por los trozos de paredes que quedaban para llegar allí.

Siguieron por el túnel subterráneo que les llevaba justo hasta donde estaba Yamato. Hicieron dos viajes más cargando hasta con el último centavo.

—Ya llegaron los de azul —reportó Kakashi.

—Nosotros ya estamos saliendo —Itachi miró a su hermano menor sentado a su izquierda, a su lado estaba vacío, volvió la vista hacia su derecha y ahí estaban Kisame y Deidara, frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada hacia su hermano—. Esperen, ¡¿dónde está Naruto?! —Yamato frenó de golpe y volvió la vista hacia atrás.

—¡¿Naruto-kun no está?! —Sasuke miró a su lado y frunció el ceño.

—Pero estaba conmigo cuando... —miró hacia el túnel que habían sellado de nuevo—. ¡Oh, joder! —gruñó—. Quería ir al baño.

Itachi dejo escapar el aire lentamente entre sus labios y respiro hasta diez.

—Naruto... —habló a través del intercomunicador—. ¡Naruto, responde!

Se escuchó la estática y luego una respiración forzada.

—¡No puedo hablar ahora! —lo escucharon gritar, el sonido de las balas, gritos de dolor y huesos rotos se hizo presente—. ¡Lárguense! —de su lado Naruto trataba de regresar sobre el túnel esquivando balas con un improvisado escudo hecho con un pedazo de metal de la puerta que habían destruido para salir del túnel.

Sasuke hizo amago de abrir la puerta pero Itachi lo detuvo.

—Previendo el tener que escapar por aire, Gaara esta dirigiendose hacia acá con el helicóptero —anunció Kakashi—. Naruto, debes subir al techo del casino.

—¡Itachi, suéltame! ¡No va a poder solo! —gritó Sasuke, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

—¡Cálmate! —Itachi cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente—. Si Naruto logra salir del túnel, llegar al techo va a ser pan comido.

—¡Por eso mismo...!

—¡Ten confianza en tu amigo, joder! —exclamó Deidara, mirándole de mal talante.

Sasuke apretó los labios, no era un asunto de confianza, era más bien...

—Copiado, subiré al techo en unos cinco-seis minutos —Naruto se hizo un vendaje apresurado en la herida que tenía en su brazo izquierdo—. Ya estoy en el segundo nivel de nuevo.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto estaba herido, lo había notado en el último viaje de cargamento de lingotes, pero el rubio no había dicho nada.

—Naruto, debes llegar en una pieza —murmuró a través del intercomunicador y el rubio rió al otro lado.

—En el cielo no aceptan despojos —respondió Naruto —váyanse, ya nos reuniremos luego —Itachi intercambio una mirada con Yamato y éste arranco, dejando al rubio atrás.

 **-/-/-**

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, quería quitarse la máscara de zorro que tenía pero era un riesgo demasiado grande, estaba sudando a mares y los policías heridos iban en aumento.

—¿Porqué sencillamente no se quedan quietos? —gruñó, dando un salto veloz por encima de la cabeza de dos, tomándolos por sorpresa mientras los noqueaba.

Lo único por lo que quería llegar en una pieza era precisamente porque tenía a alguien a quien le había prometido que lo haría. Ser herido le importaba poco, pero a ella no.

Miró la sangre deslizarse por su mano izquierda y frunció el ceño, ella lo iba a matar si lograba salir vivo de aquella. Cerró brevemente los ojos recordando el plano, en la próxima bifurcación debía doblar a la derecha y seguir todo recto. Hizo tal cual y respiro aliviado cuando vio la puerta que conducía al techo, tomó el pomo y trato de girarlo, pero estaba cerrada, así que tomó la pistola que llevaba al cinto y disparó.

Clic. Clic.

 **-/-/-**

—No veo a Naruto —comunico Gaara a través del intercomunicador a los demás en tierra —y los azules ya se han percatado de que no somos precisamente turistas —murmuró, notando que les disparaban tratando de darles en el aire.

Baki miró hacia abajo, tratando de distinguir al rubio en algún punto mientras Gaara hacia lo mismo del otro lado.

Los dos se enfocaron en un punto amarillo a su izquierda, entrecerrando sus ojos, incrédulos. Naruto estaba saltando entre el corto espacio de los edificios, sosteniéndose en las escaleras de emergencia.

Baki fue a enfocar la luz en su dirección, pero Gaara lo detuvo.

—Déjalo —negó, Naruto subió al techo del casino vecino y les hizo una señal de X con sus manos.

—No puedo hacer frecuencia con el intercomunicador de Naruto —masculló Baki, pulsando el botón varias veces.

Gaara chasqueó la lengua y busco la frecuencia de Kakashi.

—Subió al techo del casino vecino, no podemos hacer frecuencia con él, por algún extraño motivo —reportó.

—Acaba de decir que lo dejen, que bajara solo por la ciudad —respondió Kakashi, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro, estaba estresado.

—¿Qué bajara solo por la ciudad? —Baki y Gaara intercambiaron una breve mirada y Naruto seguía haciéndoles señas de que se alejarán mientras los policías seguían disparando—. Esta bien, esta bien —murmuró Gaara un tanto reticente.

—Empezando el viraje —Gaara se colocó en el asiento y se colocó los arneses de seguridad. Confiaba en que Naruto no fuese a meter la pata.

 **-/-/-**

Tres horas mas tarde Naruto había logrado llegar a la casa de Sasuke en las afueras de la ciudad con la ropa manchada de tierra, sangre y pólvora.

—¡Maldito seas, pensé que te habías muerto! —Sasuke lo metió de un tirón a la casa y lo examinó—. Itachi estaba histérico, casi diciéndome que saliera a peinar la zona en tu busca —Naruto fue a decir algo sobre eso —a pies —y el rubio cerró la boca de golpe.

—Lo siento, no pensé que tardaría tanto —sonrió, sacándose lo que quedaba de su saco negro —pero la policía realmente estaba enojada, especialmente el capitán Ebisu —rió, burlón.

Sasuke relajó su expresión y vio el maltrecho vendaje en el brazo de su amigo.

—Vamos a examinarte eso y a vendarlo correctamente —caminaron hasta la sala donde Naruto se dejó caer de golpe en una de las sillas del comedor —buscaré el botiquín, avísale a Itachi que estas vivo —Naruto asintió quedamente y Sasuke bufó antes de volverse para ir al baño.

El rubio movió su cuello de un lado a otro y estiro su pierna derecha para poder sacarse el móvil del bolsillo. Le dolían las manos. Vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas del equipo, así como mensajes de texto, le respondió con simplicidad a Itachi y dejó el móvil con pesadez sobre la mesa.

Le dolía todo. Abrió la camisa y agradeció tener el chaleco antibalas al ver unas tres balas clavadas en el mismo, aunque igual dejarían marca agradecía no haber muerto.

—Esperemos que eso no deje marca —murmuró Sasuke anunciando su regreso mientras dejaba el botiquín sobre la mesa y miraba el rostro cansado de su amigo—. ¿La bala se quedó dentro? —preguntó mientras cortaba la manga de la camisa de Naruto llevándose el vendaje consigo.

—Creo que de forma superficial, pero sí —se aguantó un quejido cuando Sasuke apretó la parte plana de la tijera alrededor de la herida, haciéndole sangrar.

—Esto va a tardar un poco —bufó Sasuke, negando con su cabeza mientras apretaba los labios.

Mientras Sasuke sacaba la bala del brazo de Naruto con suma paciencia y éste ponía caras, decidió preguntar algo para olvidarse de lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó, apretando los dientes mientras Sasuke le dedicaba una mirada mezcla de indiferencia y un ligero reproche—. P-perdón —se estremeció un poco al sentir la pinza hundirse en su carne—. Ah, ¿y Hinata-chan? —preguntó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras el sudor le resbalaba por las sienes.

—Ella... —Sasuke hizo una pausa en la que sacó la bala, provocando un sonido de succión —con su familia —dejo la bala sobre la bandeja de metal que había llevado con el botiquín—. Un poco preocupada por todo, como siempre —Naruto asintió, respirando agitadamente.

—Estará hecha una furia por tener que suspender a ultimo minuto su viaje de fin de semana —masculló entre dientes.

—Ella no estaba tan enojada, yo sí —admitió Sasuke, limpiando la sangre que manaba de la herida de rubio, humedeció la gasa con alcohol y se puso de pie, sujetando con su otra mano el hombro de Naruto para evitar que se moviera mucho.

—¿A-ah, si? —murmuró Naruto entre dientes, sintiendo el ardor del alcohol en la herida abierta—. No parecía.

—Bueno —el pelinegro decidió echarle el alcohol sin más, harto de andar pasando solo con una gasa y Naruto pegó un alarido de dolor—. Que ruidoso —murmuró —tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio durante alguno de esos días —siguió hablando mientras Naruto tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le miraba como si tuviera un limón atascado en la garganta.

—¿M-matrimonio? —balbuceó, tomando aire profundamente mientras Sasuke asentía de forma distraída mientras tomaba otro desinfectante para aplicarle en la herida.

—Sí, matrimonio —ignoró las quejas de Naruto y siguió con lo suyo—. Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo y creo que no estaría tan mal.

En medio del dolor Naruto se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa, una que incluso llegó a reflejarse en sus azules ojos.

—Conque no está mal, eh —se burló a media voz el rubio, aguantando las lágrimas. Le agradaba escuchar aquello, Sasuke se había negado por mucho tiempo a permitir que nadie entrará a su corazón hasta que había llegado la Hyūga—. Esperaré mi invitación con ansias.

Sasuke soltó una risa mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Ya veremos, _dobe_ , ya veremos...

 **-/-/-**

Las manos le cosquilleaban por los nervios. Ya estaba allí, ante la puerta del único sitio donde realmente se sentía tranquilo pero temía tocarla.

Alzó su mano derecha y la dejo ahí unos instantes antes de volver a bajarla. Soltó un bufido por lo bajo y pasó su mano izquierda por los cortos y rubios cabellos de su nuca.

Estaba realmente nervioso.

—¿Vas a quedarte toda la mañana ahí o vas a tocar a la puerta? —Naruto sintió cada fibra de su ser estremecerse al escuchar aquella voz, retrocedió un poco y alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la portadora de aquella voz asomándose por la ventana del segundo piso.

—Estaba pensando en ello, sí —asintió, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada. Sus azules ojos se encontraron con los verdes de su interlocutora, quedando ambos en silencio, simplemente observándose.

—Te tardaste mucho esta vez —ella se apoyó sobre sus brazos cruzados en el alféizar.

—Pasaron algunas cosas —señaló una pequeña curita en su pómulo izquierdo—. Anda, dame unos pocos mimos, Sakura-chan —pidió él, haciendo un puchero y ella suspiró, desapareciendo en el interior de la casa.

Naruto inhalo profundamente, cuando ella notase que había más de una herida o rasguño, probablemente ella misma quisiera matarlo. Aguantó la respiración cuando escucho el cierre ser descorrido y la puerta se abrió.

Y ahí estaba ella, haciéndole un análisis minucioso con sus verdes ojos entrecerrados mientras se movía alrededor de él con una de sus manos acariciando su barbilla.

—No estas tan apaleado como pensé —se detuvo frente a él, notando la ligera barba de media mañana que ya tenía el rubio —pero sí que te tardaste —le reprochó.

—Lo sé —la atrajo a sí, abrazándola —y lo siento —depositó un beso en la frente femenina —tuvimos que reportar muchas cosas —rozó su mejilla rasposa con la suave de ella—. Te extrañé —musitó en voz baja.

Las manos de Sakura apretaron la camisa de él por las solapas. Había temido que él no regresara aquella vez. Hinata la había llamado dos días atrás para decirle que Sasuke le había notificado que Naruto estaba bien y aliviar un poco su preocupación.

—Yo también te extrañé —deslizó sus manos para rodearlo por la cintura y abrazarlo por igual—. Espero que esta vez te quedes un poco más —y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, ocultando su rostro en el amplio pecho de él.

Naruto hundió su rostro en el cuello femenino y sonrió. Para ella no era secreto que para sí era muy estresante tener que cumplir con la rutina, las balas, los gritos, la sangre, las planificaciones. Muchas veces despertaba sudado en medio de la noche gracias a una pesadilla de un trabajo anterior o parecido.

Confiaba en Itachi y había tardado más gracias a que justamente el mayor de los Uchiha había cumplido su palabra.

—" _Este es el último trabajo..."_ —recordó y su sonrisa se amplio un poco más, apretando a Sakura un tanto más entre sus brazos.

—¿Na-Naruto...? —preguntó, un poco alarmada.

A pesar de tener uno de los estilos de vida más peligrosos, de tener pesadillas cada dos por tres, de tener que salir aprisa ante cualquier llamado, ella siempre se había quedado a su lado; y siempre que estaba fuera sabía que podía volver allí sin dudar porque ella era lo único que le brindaba paz. Ella era su hogar.

—Se acabo, Sakura-chan... —buscó su mirada y ella le devolvía la misma, extrañada—. Ya no hay más trabajos —los ojos de ella se entrecerraron, incrédulos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —se alejó para mirarlo mejor, los azules ojos de Naruto brillaban con sinceridad—. Tú...

—Hemos estado juntos durante años —rozó su nariz brevemente con la suya —hemos estado casados desde hace casi seis años —atrapó el rostro de ella entre sus manos —no empezaré a mentir ahora y menos sobre algo tan serio —sonrió.

Sakura sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Por mucho tiempo había esperado escuchar aquellas palabras pero se había resignado, en el último tiempo siempre eran trabajos de más duración y más distantes. Incluso habían pensado en finiquitar su matrimonio debido a ello.

—Soy doctora, sabes que puedo matarte de muchas formas si me estas gastando una broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad? —dijo ella con voz ahogada, sintiendo las lágrimas escapar silenciosas de sus ojos.

Naruto rió fuertemente, asintiendo.

—Lo sé, Sakura-chan —limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas —ya lo que tendré es un trabajo de oficina —rozó sus labios —justo en la estación de aquí —un pequeño beso —en nuestro mismo vecindario —otro beso un poco más prolongado.

Sakura seguía llorando mientras sus labios sonreían.

—Ya era hora, ¡Shannaro! —exclamó ella, abrazándose a él.

El rubio sonrió ante la muletilla de ella. Ya no más " _trabajo_ ", ya no más más misiones de encubierto ni desmantelando carteles, ni eliminando jefes de la droga o parecido.

Al fin tendría un maldito trabajo normalucho en la estación de policía cerca de su casa, organizando papeles y recibiendo llamadas de perros extraviados.

Y lo mejor era el estar cerca del hogar que siempre lo esperaba con las puertas abiertas.

Su cielo abierto las 24 horas, los brazos de su Sakura-chan.

 **¿—Fin—?**

—Tienes que volver para las felicitaciones formales, el secretario de defensa civil quiere hacer de esto algo grande —murmuró Itachi mientras hojeaba un pequeño álbum entre sus manos—. No seas necio Sasuke, solo serán dos días, incluso Naruto viene con Sakura.

Mientras escuchaba las quejas de su pequeño hermano de que aún estaba buscando la forma de pedirle matrimonio a Hinata y de que para esa fecha tenían un viaje a la Isla de Jeju en Corea por su fin de semana aplazado encontró una de sus fotos favoritas.

Era de cuando la unidad de investigaciones especiales encubierta se había creado y estaba al completo. Habían pasado ya muchos años desde aquello y aún sentía una ligera punzada por tener que abandonarla. En el centro estaba él con Sasuke a su izquierda y Naruto a su derecha, luego estaban los demás, Kakashi, Yamato, Gaara, Baki, Deidara, Kisame, Konan, Nagato, Gai, Yahiko y Shikaku, quien luego le cedió su posición de analista a su hijo Shikamaru.

Muchos ya se habían retirado y otros habían optado por algo menos riesgoso por sus edades. Comprendía que era tiempo de soltar la prenda y seguir adelante.

—Itachi, ¡¿me estas escuchando?! —exclamó Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido de su lado del teléfono.

—Sí —asintió el Uchiha mayor, pasando la página, ahí estaba la fotografía de la boda de Naruto y Sakura, donde todos ellos se encontraban junto con ellos —pero igual debes posponer eso, vas a ser condecorado —acarició la foto que se encontraba junto a la de la boda, era una que de él y Sasuke de pequeños.

—Sería la segunda vez que... —empezó Sasuke.

—Tonto hermano menor —suspiró Itachi —solo cambia los tickets para después de la ceremonia —respondió con simplicidad —trae a Hinata contigo y asunto resuelto —vio que la secretaria del jefe Kinomoto asomó su cabeza por la puerta y le hizo una seña—. Debo dejarte ya, aún hay cosas que reportar —cerró el álbum de fotos —nos vemos la semana que viene —se despidió, cerrando el teléfono sin darle oportunidad a Sasuke de replicar.

Se puso de pie tomando un portafolios de su escritorio e hizo una breve reverencia a la joven antes de salir de la oficina.

La vida sin sus misiones extremas aún tenía nuevas aventuras que ofrecerle, sencillamente debía saber disfrutar de las mismas pero aún — _apretó el portafolio en su mano mientras esbozaba una tenue sonrisa_ — faltaba algo.

Aún faltaba una _última misión_.

 **—Fin—**

 **(11/13-08-2015)**

 _*Toma el arma con la que_ _ **Naruto**_ _trato de abrir la puerta y jala el gatillo pero sigue sonando clic, clic*_ , nada, esta vaina sigue sin balas, ¡valor!

Me tomó tres días hacer esto, quería una buena escena de tiros, explosiones y demás pero desistí al percatarme de que no puedo ser la versión femenina y literaria de Michael Bay, lo siento xD. Escuchar la **OST** de **Cowboy Bebop** me ha hecho un daño terrible, lo sé.

Quería primero hacer que fueran unos ladrones y esas cosas _(así, a lo muy Ocean Eleven)_ pero después dije _"meh, ya veré lo que sale"_ y quedo así, que eran agentes encubiertos y toda la cosa _(imaginar a **Itachi** en esas pintas me saca la baba, en serio)_.

Por otro lado, hacia muchísimo que no hacía nada que hiciera mención al **SasuHina** y aquí lo hice, pensé en hacer un agregado de ellos dos, pero lo sentí muy cargado y tedioso, así que lo deje _(?)_. Y bueno, espero que hayan gustado del pobre intento de acción _hollywoodense_ xD y espero sinceramente que disfruten la lectura y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, sin más...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
